SOS Some One Speacial
by Jet-The-Stray
Summary: Nikki has been looking for love for quite a while, will she finally have that wish when a new student arrives at the academy? NikkixxOOC


I do not own Mana Khemia in any shape or form, so do not bug me.

I got the idea for these stories out from my head. Please enjoy the first Chapter.

OoooOOoooOooOOOoOOOooooOOoo

'_Another beautiful day at Al-Revis Alchemy Academy!' _Nikki thought giddily to herself. It was summer break and she'd been wanting to go outside and play all day, but first she had to synthesize some Flames for homework. Nikki Stretched, being part cat had it's ups and downs, but she was a beastgirl, and she enjoyed every minute of it, mostly.

Nikki began to hum quietly. She needed a new companion, Dino was beginning to be a pain. Nikki went through boyfriends faster than any other girl at the academy. She just couldn't seem to find the right guy. She had been close once or twice, but they ended up cracshing and burning. Nikki needed someone strong, handsome, dark haired, and blue-eyed. Nikki wanted someone who was compassoinate. Someone who would be there to comfort her whenever she was sad or depressed. Someone who-

"Hey, Nikki!"

Nikki started. Startled, she turned around slowly and sighed. "What up, Flaya?

The red-headed troublemaker, and leader of the workshop Nikki is in known as "The Duke of Destruction", Flay Gunnar was rushing towards her.

"Nikki!" Flay shouted, "Did you hear? There's a new student!"

Nikki tilted her head to one side. "New kid? But it's summer break!"

Flay nodded "Yes it is quite strange to have a new student in the middle of summer, but it seems he has piqued the school's interest." He cleared his throught to continue, "He also has a way with women as well."

Nikki sighed, "Well I'm supposing you'regoing to drag Vayne along with you to try and recruit him?" Vayne Aureleius was on of Nikki's best friends. The white haired alchemist was extremely calm, friendly, and enjoyed resting in his free time.

"No not at all!" Flay said rather loudily, "I'm taking you with me!" Flay grabbed Nikki by the collar and began dragging her towards the campus grounds.

"H-hey!" Nikki shouted, "Let go Flaya!"

OooooOOooOooOoOOOoooOOoooOo

Nikki grumbled, Flay had dragged her ass the way to the campus grounds to find the new kid, but all she could sea was an endless sea of students.

"Flaaaayyyaaa..." Nikki whined, "How are we supposed to find this guy?"

Flay flashed a wild grin at her. "You will see."

Nikki glared at him, how was she supposed to see over this many people? She groaned, this could take forever.

"Flaya..." Nikki began, but nefore she could finish she saw _"him"_.

He was sitting over at the water fountain polishing a black jewel. His hair was a nice glossy charcoal black which fell in dark waves down his face. His eyes were barely visible due to his hair, but Nikki caught a glimpse of dark blue eyes. His mouth was set in an annoyed grimace. What's more was that he was a beastman! His ears were pointed like Nikki's, but his tail was very fluffy and long haired.

'_Part wolf...?'_ Nikki thought to herself. She was beginning to admire his eyes again when she noticed a large crowed of females watching him with lovey-dovey eyes. Nikki grimaced, how was she supposed to get his attention with all the girls crowding him like he was a giant chocolate man?

Before she could formulate a plan, he looked up straight into Nikki's eyes. Before, they were dull and annoyed, now they looked intrigued. His mouth went from grimace to slanted smile.

Nikki blushed, he was looking at _her, _no guy had ever made her feel this way. She saw a movement and realized that the strange guy was moving towards her. She fidgeted awkwardly while he came towards her. She managed to finally speak up.

"H-hi, my name is N-nikki..."

"It's nice to meet you Nikki," his voice was cool and lazy, "My name is Richter J. Voulsen, _you_ may call me Rick."

"Rick..." she repeated, the name felt right as it rolled off her tongue.

"Aha! So you found Him!" Flay said triumphantly.

Rick's gaze went from Nikki to Flay. "Found me?"

"Yes! I've been looking for you! Come with me." Flay said dragging Rick through the grounds.

"Hey! Let go!"

Nikki stared after them. Rick was the new kid? And he was going to join the workshop? Nikki let out a breath she had been subconsciously been holding.

'_Maybe he's the one...' _Nikki thought to herself. She imagined him holding her gently and shivered.

This was going to be a great semester.

Nikki skipped happily after Flay and Rick with a song in her heart.

FIN....(End of Chapter 1)

ooOOOoooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOoo

Well that's the first chapter. Please read and review if you would? Would make my writing go by faster....please? Well good-bye for now! And if you have questions for any of the charecters that where in this chapter they will respond! Please review!


End file.
